


Ma and Gallerian Collection

by gurosinner



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurosinner/pseuds/gurosinner
Summary: Mostly mallerian but also some stuff that's platonic or including other characters, yea yea, it's good stuff.





	1. Hopeless Man

**** "Gallerian.. Gall, Gall, Gall!"   
"Da..das me?"   
  
She nodded, eyes twinkling. She got him to drink, got him wasted even (not that it was hard), and now she'd get all she ever wanted from him.  Cash.   
  
"Gaaaaall," She cling to his arm. "I need..moneyyyy~"   
"Nn."   
"Galleriannnnnn, please?"   
"HHNNNN."   
"I'll let you touch meeee, babyyyy~"   
"Dun wanna."   
  
She sputters.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T WANNA??"   
"wan....wanna kiss m’wife.."   
"YOU'RE HOPELESS!"


	2. Purpose

They had long discussions like this, yes, but full arguments? Wars of words? Virtually unheard of between them. 

“I’m not funding shit your of your pipe dreams anymore! I haven't made any money back!”  
“You will, stupid, investments take time! Art takes time!”  
“ _Levia_ , do you ever stop begging? You beg for time, and money, for me, dammit!! Are you ever _satisfied_ with what you get?! With what _I_ give you?!”  
“NO!!” She stomps her foot and stands her ground. “I’m never satisfied! Not with your Earthly possessions and ideas! Not with your emotions, or fleeting touch!! I won't ever be satisfied! Not until my name goes down in history! Not till I’m a real person!”  
  
Something changed in her eyes as she spoke. The fire, the passion, the conviction, became nothing but distant and cold wind.   
  
"I don't need you, or your money."  
  
Gallerian stopped.  
"You don't..?"  
  
She shook her head. She opened her top, just a little bit, and pulled out a hand full of bills, throwing it to the floor before her.  
"Take it~"  
  
And take it he did, reaching, grabbing the bills before they hit the floor as if they'd burn when they did. As he scrambled, she left. An empty smile on her face.  
  
"You've served your purpose, Gallerian."  
  
Not that he heard her.


	3. Write Me A Song, Would You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma doesn't have volume control.

“You’re really strange!” She grabs his face and tilts his head, left, right, left, right. “Why do you… do that?”  
“Do what-?”  
“A lot of strange things.” She lets go. “Like, you overestimate your abilities alot, and it gives you motivation and drive! But then you burn out, and berrade your abilities, or lack of.”

She sat back now, straight back, speaking as if lecturing him. “I don't understand you!”  
“When have I ev-”  
“You tried learning piano last year! In October, you told me you’d write me a song!”  
“Oh.. I did, didn't I? I’m so sorr-”  
“No, don't apologize. I just want to understand… why?”  
“Well, I couldn't do it, so I-”  
“BUT YOU COULD!”

He tenses. The way she gets so overexcited is the same way she yells when she’s happy, which is… very cute, despite being as bothersome as it is.

“I watched you practice, DO YOU REMEMBER!!”  
“I do, I wasn-”  
“YOU WERE AMAZING!! Stop putting yourself down!!”  
“Why does it matter so much? It’s just piano.”  
“I want the song you promised to write me.” She leans over the desk, her eyes wide, begging. “Please, Gallerian?”  
“I.. I’ll try, I guess..”  
“THANK YOU!!”  
“Please stop yelling.”  
“Thank you…” she whispered again, and planted a kiss on his nose.


	4. Weirdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gallerian's got weird habbits and he probably talks funny too, I dunno, I have alot of headcanons for him. Smart people are always a little strange.

She really wanted to finish the article, she was on the last paragraph, but Levia, Gallerian was a weirdo. He sat down to put his pajamas on, every night. She’s never seen him stand to dress or undress. Then again, she really only saw his undress if it was by her own hands.

“Why do you do that?” she asked, turning her head to him. His back was towards her, but he muttered out a ‘do what?’  
“You always sit on the bed to change, why’s that?”  
“Oh.” He was button up his shirt. “I..does it bother you?”  
“No, I’m only curious.”

“Mm..” He was tired. Oh so tired. He wanted to fall asleep right there, but he had to answer her. “As a child, my room was small, sl if I wanted to stick my leg out to help get my pants on, I had to sit on my bed. From there it was easier to only get up once you were fully dressed.”  
“Men’s pants usually aren't tight-”  
“We were very poor.” He finally laid down. “I always tried to fit into old clothes to save money.”  
“Hey..” Ma shook him a little, stopping him from closing his eyes. “You never talk about your childhood.”  
“Neither do you.”  
“You never ask, Gallerian.”  
He pulled the cover over his face. “I hate talking about my childhood. It was pathetically lonely, and sad.” He sat up, sharply, and looked Ma dead in the eyes.

“I hate getting pity from people.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“I figured you’d like the attention.”  
“Nope.”  
“Why?  
“I'm tired, Ma.”  
“But,” she pouted, “I wanna talk to you..”  
“Sleep, we can..talk in the morning..”

She watched him lay down, and pass out. She wouldn't sleep, not now. She still had that paragraph to finish.


	5. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma likes the moon, for whatever reason, but only watching that is boring. She watches the sky as a whole.

Gallerian was used to sleeping on his own by now. Away from Mira sometimes, away from Ma most nights as well, being she stayed up so late for Levia knows what reasons. He didn't like it, but he was used to it. For once, he got to watch Ma do whatever she was doing that night right from the bed (which was technically her’s, since it was her apartment, but the line between “Ma’s” and “Gallerian’s” had completely blurred for the both of them).

She sat on her window sill, looking to the stars in her pajamas. The sill extended a good half meter or so, not exactly a window sill or a balcony.

He never took her for a star gazer, so he asked her what she was doing. She ignored him, remaining strangely silent with her knees held up to her chest, hair tied up messily, and in clothes that no one should see outside the house, let alone be worn in the chilly night. He said her name.

“Looking for something.”  
“What?” Now he’d gotten up out of bed to see for himself. He didn't climb onto the sill like she had, he had done that once before, now the thing terrified him.  
“You’re supposed to be able to see Jupiter tonight.”  
“Without a telescope?”  
“Without a telescope!”  
“How long are you gonna stay out here, then?”

She didn't answer at first. He repeated himself, noting it was only going to get colder, she said she’ll come in when she did. With that, he went back to bed. He could still watch her as he fell asleep, make sure she was okay and all. So he did that.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

The next morning she raved about the speck in the sky she saw, that was a little larger than the others, and what good fortune was coming to her because of it.

 


	6. Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb nerds get drunk and talk about Books. Cause they're nerds.

"THE GUEST OF HONOUR! SHE'S ARRIVED!" He's already tipsy, bottle of nice champange on his desk, half empty. Ma opens her eyes wide.  
"Guest of honour?"  
"Amazing playwright, Miss Kayo Sudou!!"  
"I still don't understand...?"

He pours a glass for her and continues to talk. "I, your very amazing sponsor, got a pubishy. Publich. Publisher. Yea. That!" He laughs. "You'll be famous, Ma!"

Now, it sinks in. It's like her eyes sparkle as a smile spreads on her face. "A PUBLISHER?!"  
"Publichry!"  
"GALLERIAN!!!" She slams her hands on his desk. "GALLERIAN, THAT'S AMAZING, YOU THINK IT'LL DO WELL?!"  
"I kno....so..!"  
"What did they SAY, GALLERIAN!!"  
"Said they like the confwi, confl, conflicts..!"  
"You're useless like this..!" She takes the glass offered to her. "You just wanted an excuse to drink, so you went and found one?"  
"Ye."  
"I guess we both win...dumbass."


	7. Morality and Alchohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (breathes in the toxicity emanating from this ship) god i wish i was dead

"I really didn't expect you'd mind." What little hair he had, she held back, "I mean, you liked it."  
"YOU DON'T GET IT," he cried, slurring from fatigue and pain. He wasn't throwing up (yet) but he felt so weak, he couldn't get up now. "Uggggghhhhhh..."  
"You've been here an hour, Gallerian, and you've only thrown up once." She releases his hair, wipes her hand on her top and sits behind him, cross legged. Her face rests in her hand and she smiles that same almost evil smile she always does. "I think you need some water in you."  
"Fuck off."  
"You're in _my_ apartment."  
"I said, fuck off, leave me alon--" He's interrupted by himself, dry heaving, coughing, it all hurts the same. He rested his head on the toilet seat, moaning low, attempting to slur something out. Ma ignores him.

She sighs, ruffled his hair, smiles. "You were so nice last night."  
"I could barely walk.."  
"What happened?"  
"You." He dry heaves again. "You let me--"  
"Is that why your mad?" Her smile fades, and her eyes fluttered. "Cause I satisfied your wants?"  
"I have a reptatii. Repeting. Repetation. Reputation. With Mira. I'm not a cheater."

She laughed at him, head going back, and her hand daintily covering her mouth. "You're so stupid! It doesn't have to be anything serious."  
He manages to turn around, sit up straight, look her in the eye. "I don't like.. Starting things, and leaving them."  
"You mean, like me?"  
"Mhm."  
"And your marriage?"  
"I promised to be there for her."  
"You'll have to get over yourself."  
"You could've rejected me-- ARGH," he turns around quickly, throwing up into the toilet again.

He blamed himself for the start of this all. She smiled at such a revelation. She could use this to her advantage.


	8. Starting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean Gallerian can't date Bruno and Ma..........let me have this...........

The servant’s bell didn't typically ring more than twice, and it certainly didn't ring for longer than a few seconds. He watched the bell for the library. It kept going. It terrified him. Was Ma up there? What did she do? It wouldn't stop. It just kept going, he had to run up and see what was wrong _right now_. For all he knew, something could be on fire, someone could've broken in, maybe a fight broke out?? Any number of awful things could've happened.

Bruno didn't bother to knock, he simply opened the door and immediately saw the problem. Ma was there, _in fact_ , she was the one ringing the bell. That explained half the reason it wouldn't stop. Simply put, she didn't know her etiquette. She stopped ringing it when she noticed Bruno had answered her vague cry for help, locking eyes with him, then looking to Gallerian, the other half of the problem.

“Do you know how much I spent on that written pile of horse shit?!” He was practically foaming at the mouth. “2,795 Evu! The worst 2,795 Evu I’d _ever_ spent. I could've bought like, food! But no! I bought this shit!”

Carefully, Bruno crossed to stand with Ma, and they both stared at Gallerian while he ranted, pacing back and forth, a red covered novel in hand. He held it as if strangling someone, shaking it a few times as he spoke. It's a shock he couldn't be heard downstairs.

“What did you do?” Bruno asked her.  
“I dunno,” She gestured vaguely to him, almost on cue for him to yell, wordlessly. “He kinda just, started.”  
“I live with him, Ma, he doesn't just start.”  
“Well, uhh..” She pointed again, this time more direct. “See that book? It won an award recently, so I suggested reading it together, but.. He already read it. And hated it.”

Gallerian kept going, even though no one was listening. Was he breathing? He surely didn't seem to be. It took all the courage Bruno had in himself to interrupt him.

“Gallerian.”  
“ _ **What-!?**_ ”

The look he shot was blood chilling, Ma even backed up a little.

“Is..” He pointed. “Is that the book with the dog. And the fire.”  
” _ **Yes.**_ ” He practically breathed out the word, making an exaggerated gesture towards it. “Can you believe it?! This shit compared to classics like from Marquis, like from Freezis, and Wright, and-”  
“Honey,” He managed to get close enough to put a hand on Gallerian’s shoulder, stopping him mid sentence. “Breathe. Please, you’ll die like that.”

His expression softened, he untensed, and took a deep breath. Bruno kissed his forehead, and took the novel from him.

“Let’s throw this out, if it’s so bad.”  
“But I spent money on that.”  
“You spend money on firewood!” Ma chimed with a smile. “Burning paper makes a nice smell!”  
“That’s a good idea..” Gallerian muttered, nodding. “Yea! Burn it!”

Bruno scoffed. Gallerian Marlon, burning a book. He never thought he’d see the day.


	9. Oddities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever mention I love friendlier mallerian like platonic. Yea, platonic mallerian is sexy. This was originally Bruno/Gallerian/Ma but I didn't like it so I changed it.

Ma was slow when it came to change; it made her angsty and jealous to suddenly not have her "right" to Gallerian, not that he was any better. The breaking of their relationship had loomed over the both of them for a long time now, it was only a matter of time. No one was angry, it was simply strange not to have that. Gallerian filled that void by acting on feelings old and long lasting. His feelings for Bruno Zero. It was strange having that closeness between them with Bruno still considering himself part of the staff. He refused to quit, saying he needed to be sure him and Gallerian would last before he made such a move.

It was difficult, finding ways to spend time, all three of them. There was always a tension when all of them were in the room. Maybe it was jealousy, animosity, or maybe it was something as harmless as not knowing how to carry a conversation together. Despite the difficulties, this was sweet, and easy. Gallerian loved something about the late evening, he felt refreshed and energized. He leaned back on the sofa, newspaper in his lap, and his feet up on the coffee table. Bruno, half asleep, leaned on his shoulder. Ma leaned on the right arm of the sofa, legs draped across both boys. 

Gallerian nudged Bruno as another maid came by with tea, three cups of it, and a teapot for refills. She bows as Gallerian reaches for his cup. He takes a sip, holds it in his mouth, and looks down at the cup. Ma and Bruno retrieve their own cups and drink. 

"I hope to Levia this is caffeinated.."  
"Gallerian?" Ma looks over at him, still holding the tea in his mouth. "Have you forgotten how to swallow, or something?"  
He swallows it, making a noise of disgust. "There's sugar in it."

"Ooh.." Bruno takes another sip. "There is. Here, I'll make some witho-"  
"No!" Gallerian holds his hand. "I'll call someone else to do it."  
"No, no, let me, it's m-"  
"You're off duty. That's an order."  
"A servant is never off, Gallerian."

She watches them bicker about it, about responsibilities and resting and self care. They had views on it that were such polar opposites...

Gallerian was obsessive, and clingy. He seemed to be a walking encyclopedia at times, which was ever so slightly annoying. And still, he had trouble talking to people. He had trouble expressing himself, had trouble asking for what he needed, in the way of attention and affection. At times, he was a paranoid wreck, which fed into his greed. Bruno was h is best friend for a time, then butler, and now his lover. His job was, mostly, talking to people. He always seemed sure of himself, and was always just around to corner to offer what he could. He could read a room like it was nothing. He was steadfast and loyal, never once selfish. 

That was a weak point of his. He couldn't be selfish.

Gallerian tried to change that about him, but as much as he rubbed off on each other, selfishness was the one quality Gallerian kept to himself.  They were ever so odd, but Ma could appreciate that. It made them interesting. It made her care about them.


	10. New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nmmmMMMm in gym my coach plays this song and it makes me think of them.

**One: Don't pick up the phone, you know he's only calling cause he's drunk and alone**

There were three phones in the house. One, in Gallerian's study, which he was the only one that really answered. Another two in the library and servant's quarters, who anyone nearby would usually pick up. Because of this, Gallerian allowed the phone on the desk next to him ring until someone picked up another line. Once the ringing stopped, he picked up his own reciever, hand over the bottom half.

"Com..com, uh, he's there...righ..?"  
"He is, should I take a message?"

Ma. Ma called, and Rennert picked it up. She didn't sound good.

"Loo..look, my mans, I can make.. him feel SO GOO.. like, like I got me, some bomb ass....shit. Like foods and stuff and some fuckin.....fancy soap.........he shoul'....come get it, mans........"

He hangs up the phone.

He can't do it.

He can't listen to her.

He refuses to.

He refuses to visit her when the message is relayed, as well.

**Two: Don't let him in, you'll have to kick him out again**

He knew she wouldn't give up her key, so he changed the locks. Now she could only aimlessly knock on his door, and he'd watch her from a window. She'd notice him, get mad, throw something, and he'd laugh.

He never let her in though.

Even when they were on "good terms" (were they ever, though?) she was exhausting. Getting her to leave was a nightmare. Extroverted as she was, she wanted to be with Gallerian as much as possible. But he just couldn't handle it. He needed peace, he needed quite. She simply refused to offer that to him.

He wouldn't let her in, not ever again.

**Three: Don't be his friend, you know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning. And if you're under him, you ain't getting over him**

There was really only once since their falling out that he backslid. He blamed himself, but really, there was no one to blame. Not 100%, that is.

It was a formula that seemed to repeat itself from their relationship, a little talking, a little drinking, she'd smoke some, and it felt like within seconds, he was pushing her up against whatever the nearest surface was, and having a grand ol' time. Until morning.

Morning was when the regret sank in.

And the hangover.

Such a mix of bad wine, and guilt, and over all disgust in himself, all while she comforted him with that condesending voice of hers.. He didn't really think she did it on purpose. It was just how she sounded.

He'd told himself, before, he'd drink less the next time, but that obviously never worked. In his latest short coming, he decided. They wouldn't do this anymore.

They couldn't.

Him and Ma wouldn't drink as friends.

He didn't think he could be her friend to begin with.


	11. (NSFW) Hallow Eyes and Empty Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHEM, NSFW OOOH

She pushed herself against him, kissing at his neck, and he, twirling her hair in his hands. She straightens her back as she breaks from the kiss, and pulls her hair to one side for ease. She positions herself above him, descending slowly.

"Aah- Ma-?"  
"Mm..?"  
"What are we doing?"  
She lifts herself a little, coming back down, and causing his breath to leave his lungs. "What do you mean..?"  
"What are we?"  
She glares, stopping her movement. "Is that not obvious?"  
"People can have sex without feeling. This is just sex."

She she squints at him, under her. His hands now wrap around her hips, and he tries to pull her close.

"I don't want us to be without feeling."  
"Is this without feeling, Gallerian?"  
"It might be..."  
"Ma." He stares into her eyes- her eyes being the window into her. The windows which would show a hallow shell, if he wasn't so blind. "I want to be close with you, closer than physicality."  
And she lost her breath. In the still air, she only kissed him, without words, and resumed her movements.

"AH- Aren't you gonna say something--?!"  
"I think this says enough, stupid boy..."


	12. Returned Letter

**BELOW IS A LETTER SENT TO A PREVIOUS TENENT, "KAYO SUDOU," FROM "GALLERIAN MARLON."**

_You really.. don't get it? We're supposed to be together, aren't we? Aren't we a couple, aren't we in love? You said we were, last time we talked, but, I haven't seen you in a long time now and I--_

_Just give me a straight answer? Please? It's been three months and two days. You picked up the phone once, and said you were busy, to try again later. I tried again the next day. You didn't pick up. I tried again once a day, you didn't ever pick up!_

_Where did you go?! Why are you doing this?! You can leave if you want but maybe tell me first, so I'm not waiting and looking for you, meanwhile my daughter's life passes me by because I'm too worried about you..._

_This is my last try._

_After this, I'll stop waiting._

_You better reply._

He read his own letter again. He sighed and threw it away, not even bothering to crumple or tear it. She really had up and disappeared and-- Well, he was a man of his word. He's stop trying now, and stop worrying. What did he really need her for, anyways?


	13. Horrible Endings

"In our short time apaaaart," she dramatically drags a hand down his jawline. "I think I might've gone mad!"  
"Hmm.. I can't say I didn't feel the same."  
"Really?" She looks up in genuine suprise. His expression was still as hard and uniniviting as it always was, but his words held warmth.   
"Really." And he twirls his hands in her hair.  
"...I think," for once, she isn't sure, "That makes me happy..."

And his coldness melts with his laugh. It's sharp, like the rest of him, but a laugh nontheless, "You think? You should be sure of your happiness!" He pulls her tighter than she already was, "I know I'm sure of the happiness you bring to me."

'Happiness' felt plenty concerning to Ma in this moment. She'd been happy before. This was different. This was...

Anxiety.

This would not end well.


End file.
